


Deepest Blue

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Hours 'Verse [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Interquel to "Hours at the End of the World".In the aftermath of the casting of the Great Seal, Minato takes the opportunity to learn a little more about the Velvet Room.





	Deepest Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add this as another chapter to the other thing at first, but I sort of liked how it skipped from the fight to the last day, like the game does. So here is this separately instead. Enjoy! There's probably more to come after this, too. I really want to explore what changes with my two boys alive for future events.

It was...a day in February, the world had not ended, and Minato barely knew where he was.

Had it been two days? Three? Heaven only knew. He’d been delirious for most of it, in the aftermath of that last, desperate fight against Nyx. He remembered being able to see his friends, one last time, and then most of it was a jumble of blue.

They were in the Velvet Room, him and Ryoji, where they’d somehow managed to stumble after casting the Great Seal. Casting it had drained them almost completely, leaving them barely the energy to breathe, much less stand, and Elizabeth had screamed when Minato tripped and sprawled flat on the floor, taking Ryoji with him via their still-joined hands. Minato remembered Igor standing over him, giving Elizabeth orders, and he remembered being baffled because he’d never seen Igor out of that chair behind the table before. Elizabeth had returned with a tall blond man that looked like her, and Minato had passed out.

Now, presumably several days in, he was well enough to be coherent, but it wasn’t helping much in figuring out how the room worked. The Velvet “Room” was apparently many rooms, because they’d put him and Ryoji to bed in a completely different room than the elevator Minato was used to. And apparently there were far more people here than he’d realized as well, since he remembered waking at one point to a young-looking girl with long platinum hair watching over them, and a tall, stately woman dabbing at his feverish brow with a cool cloth. He also remembered Elizabeth and her brother, who was apparently called Theodore, feeding him some sort of medicine.

Ryoji was buried in blankets on the other side of the bed, so Minato let him be and got cautiously to his feet, looking around. He wanted a chance to explore, just once, before they threw him out. How many people got the opportunity to see more than their meeting room, after all?

Outside of the door was a hallway, and Minato padded down it carefully, sticking to the walls in case he started feeling woozy again. But it was just a short distance before the hallway opened into what looked like a lounge, still draped in the rich blue that was characteristic of the Velvet Room. A grand piano and a microphone stand stood to one side, and there were comfortable-looking couches set up invitingly. Minato could also hear voices, coming from farther along, and against his better judgment he made his way over to see if he could figure out what they were saying.

The woman from before and a girl who looked about Mitsuru’s age were talking in the hall beyond the lounge. Minato leaned against the wall, trying to blend into the blue draperies.

“Well, yes, but he’s not a typical guest, is he?” the woman was saying. “You needn’t fret. When has a guest ever left us completely?”

“I just don’t want Elizabeth to get too attached,” the girl replied. “You know how she can be.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about. His feelings lie with Death. Elizabeth will learn to cope, as we all must at some point. There is no attendant in the history of this room that has not become fond of their guest in one way or another.”

The girl laughed quietly. “I can imagine. You and Nameless treated Naoya and the others like they were your own children, when they returned to visit after everything was over.”

“Mark my words, Margaret. One day you will be just as fond of a guest of yours as the rest of us,” the woman assured her. But then she glanced up, sharp eyes finding Minato where he was pretending to be part of the wall, and added, “We seem to have company.”

Minato looked at the floor, still instinctively hiding behind his bangs when uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, I was just…”

“There is no reason to apologize.” The girl smiled at him, inclining her head. “My name is Margaret. I am Elizabeth’s older sister, and an attendant of the Velvet Room. And this is Lady Belladonna, also a resident of the Velvet Room.”

“The blue sort of gave it away,” Minato muttered before he could think better of it, and Belladonna laughed.

“You have quite the sharp tongue when you wish to, Child of the Universe,” she said fondly.

Something about her tone was prickling at his awareness. Something familiar… He frowned, trying to think, and suddenly realized what was bothering him. The ethereal tune that usually filled the Velvet Room was absent. And that was because...the source was currently smiling at him. He blinked, surprised. “You’re the singer.”

Belladonna nodded. “I am indeed. Very astute. I love to sing, so I lend my voice to the atmosphere of the Velvet Room. My partner, Nameless, provides my accompaniment.”

Minato bit his lip. “I… I like music, and I… like your singing. It always made me feel...safe, somehow.” It was awkward. He had never given much thought to where the music came from, so to learn that it was an actual person performing was odd, to say the least. But he wanted to express his appreciation somehow.

Belladonna glanced at Margaret. “I see why Elizabeth likes him so. He’s quite adorable!” She walked over to Minato, who was flushed with embarrassment, and combed his bangs gently back from his eyes. “I hope that we see you again soon. Your presence is always welcomed in the Velvet Room.” Then she was gone, drifting off down the hallway and out of sight around a corner.

Minato looked to Margaret, mildly worried under the lingering embarrassment. “I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to look around…”

Margaret shook her head. “You are even more of our guest than usual, and we would not punish curiosity. I doubt we _could_ , now that Lady Belladonna seems to have taken a liking to you.” She gestured around the hallway. “No, you are completely welcome. You and your companion have achieved an existence somewhere between human and our own. There are no closed doors here for you.”

Minato wanted to tell her how grateful he was that her family had been caring for him and Ryoji, and how much he appreciated how welcomed he felt. But before he could figure out the words he needed, he was caught from behind by Ryoji’s arms around his waist.

“Minatooooo,” the other boy whined. “I threw a tantrum when they tried to put us in separate rooms because I didn’t want to wake up alone!”

“Sorry,” Minato said, bumping his head against Ryoji’s. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Yeah, well, Liz and Theo woke me instead when they saw you missing, and then ran off to look for you.” Ryoji rolled his eyes. “She has so much energy! It’s exhausting all over again.” He finally noticed Margaret, who was hiding a laugh behind her hand. “Who’s that?”

“This is Margaret. She’s Elizabeth and Theodore’s sister,” Minato explained.

Ryoji openly stared. “I can see the resemblance. So is everyone related?”

“Not all of the Velvet Room’s residents are related, no,” Margaret said, having a feeling he really wanted to ask if they were related to Igor. “Of my siblings, I am the oldest, then Elizabeth, then Theo, then our youngest sister--”

 _“There you are!”_ Elizabeth’s voice pierced down the hallway despite the heavy draperies, and she dashed up, followed closely by Theodore. “Why are you out of bed? Are you certain you have recovered enough to be walking around?”

Minato didn’t answer, knowing that she would just keep going anyway, and as he thought she simply plowed onwards.

“I truly am pleased that you have recovered so well. The opportunity to play nurse again was quite entertaining,” she said brightly.

Theodore glanced nervously at Margaret. “Elizabeth, we can’t--”

“Be quiet, Theo! I am revealing nothing important.”

Ryoji, still latched onto Minato’s back like a persistent koala, frowned. “Playing nurse again? People have had to deal with this before?”

“Do not mind me. I was merely thinking out loud.” Elizabeth seemed unmoved by everyone else staring at her.

“I mind you. You made me drink that awful medicine like three times!” Ryoji protested.

Minato hummed. “I only had to take it once.”

_“What?!”_

“Minato was human to begin with, and thus was already on his way to healing. You became human more recently and needed a bit more of a boost to your system,” Elizabeth explained matter-of-factly. “But both of you seem to have recovered marvelously. My master sends his regards for your good health, and extends an open invitation to visit the Velvet Room whenever you wish.”

Ryoji finally detached from Minato, but only so he could link their hands properly. Minato squeezed his fingers, then nodded to the three Velvet siblings. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “I don’t think we’d have recovered half as well if we hadn’t had you looking after us. And please, tell Lady Belladonna and your other sister thank you, too. And Igor.”

“It was no trouble at all,” Theodore said, nodding respectfully to them. Elizabeth’s grin was slightly manic, and Margaret assured him, “We will pass on your sentiments. Although, there is one last thing before you go. You need to be aware of your connection to the Great Seal.”

Minato tilted his head curiously. “What do you mean?”

“There is a piece of each of your souls forming the Seal that blocks Nyx,” Margaret explained. “And as such, you will have awareness of the Seal if something happens, or if you concentrate on that part of you. You need to be prepared, so it does not catch you off guard, so please try it now, if you would.”

The two boys exchanged a glance, and then closed their eyes, trying to find the thread that would lead them to the Seal. When they found it, it took only a moment, and then it was like being there.

It was cold; that was the first thing Minato noticed. Cold and black and empty. On either side of him, on to infinity, there stretched a great wall, with a single door. And on the door, shapes cast in gold, were likenesses of him and Ryoji, bound in thorns and chains to act as the lock. Minato didn’t know what to say. It was overwhelming, and unbelievable, to think that a piece of his soul was locked inside a statue on a door at the end of the world. But there it was, and he turned his eyes outward to the void, struggling to make out what might lay beyond the wall.

On one side, seemingly dormant, the massive eye of Nyx rested closed, sleeping as promised. But on the other…

It was a monster. A monster with two heads and vicious teeth, snarling and prowling beyond the Seal. Minato recoiled instinctively as the great beast lunged futilely at the door, and opened his eyes to see the Velvet Room once again. His heart was racing, and he managed to ask, “Was that...Erebus?”

“Yeah…” Ryoji was white, his grip on Minato’s hand almost painful. It had been a long time since he’d last seen his ‘father’, and he’d forgotten how truly bad it was.

“Erebus cannot get through the barrier so long as you two bar the way,” Elizabeth said. “And there is nothing that says we cannot beat it back ourselves once in a while.” She cracked her knuckles, still grinning, and Theodore wilted beside her.

“I really don’t think…”

“Quiet, Theo.”

“Sorry…”

“In any case, that is the Seal. It should not bother you in your daily life, but you will be able to sense its presence.” Elizabeth looked them over critically. “I suppose you are well enough to leave, if that is what you wish.”

It was actually a relief. As nice as the Velvet Room was, they wanted to get home and see their friends. “So how do we get out of here?” Ryoji asked. “I found a dance floor and a library while I was looking for Minato, but I couldn’t find the elevator.”

“I will walk you out,” Elizabeth said. Minato and Ryoji bid their goodbyes to the other two Velvet siblings, and followed her down the blue hallway. She glanced back over her shoulder, saying pointedly to Minato, “It’s quite a shame you’re leaving, and that you’re so fond of Death. I wouldn’t mind if you stayed here.”

“Hey, I have a name, Liz,” Ryoji objected, but Minato laughed quietly.

“I’ll come back to visit. The door isn’t going to vanish from the mall, right?”

“Not so long as you remain in Iwatodai. But you will always be able to find a door when you require one, though we may key it to a different room in the future.” Elizabeth opened a door, revealing the familiar elevator, and bowed to them. “I hope to see you again soon.”

“You will. Goodbye, Elizabeth.”

No one noticed them step out into Paulownia Mall, but Ryoji attracted a few weird stares when he bounced in place, shaking Minato happily. “Look at all the people! Everyone is okay! The Fall didn’t happen!”

Minato tried to hold him down. “I can see, I can see, calm down,” he said, but Ryoji just caught his face in his hands and kissed him full on the mouth in the middle of the mall. A cluster of girls in Gekkoukan High uniforms giggled, and to Minato’s absolute mortification, the nice old lady from the bookshop in Iwatodai Station was smiling approvingly from somewhere over by the fountain. “Mochizuki Ryoji, I swear to…!”

Ryoji just kissed him again, a peck this time, before letting him go and grinning. “That’s right! Not the Appriser, not Nyx’s Avatar, I’m just Mochizuki Ryoji! This is the best day of my life!”

And how was Minato supposed to scold him after saying something like that? The blue-haired boy sighed, finding his headphones in the pocket of his jacket and slipping one over his ear. He offered the other to Ryoji, a tiny smile on his face.

“Come on, you idiot,” he said fondly. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched part of Winter of Rebirth to try to get a better grasp of Elizabeth's character, because right now I'm in the middle of Persona Q and I'm not actually sure I like her that much. She's terrible to Theo and it bugs me a lot. X'D She's a lot better in the movie, although I think her English voice actress has a little to do with it too.
> 
> On that note, Ryoji's portrayal post-reveal is weird in the movie, in hindsight. He's very chill about what he is. His game counterpart is practically in tears apologizing that there's no way to stop the Fall, but the movie version is blowing up bridges as demonstration and pulling the "don't worry, I'm not going to kill you" villain card. He gets better by New Years, but that scene on the bridge is rough.


End file.
